Merlin season 6
by Kyrian Mikaelson
Summary: Merlin waited over 1000 years for his best friend to come back. Has that time finally arrived?


**Hey guys, this is chapter one of the new fanfic I'm writing with a friend of mine who doesn't have a fan fiction account who from now on shall be known as Agent R. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Merlin. If we did, Merlin wouldn't be in modern times, Morgana would probably be good and Arthur and Gwaine would be alive with Arthur actually being able to fulfil the destiny of being the king of all Albion. And there would definitely be Gwercival. **

**Characters introduced in this chapter:**

**Merlin**

**Freya**

**Arthur**

**Godric - Gwaine**

**Unwin – Uther **

**Guy – Gaius **

**Chapter 1**

_Female voice: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a Great Kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young man. _

_But that was a long, long time ago._

I've been waiting for over 1000 years for Arthur Pendragon to rise from that lake. A destiny was conceived but Arthur died before it was completed. It was my fault. You see that old man over there, coming through the trees? That's me. My name is Merlin, and destiny is coming back.

Merlin sat at the bar, waiting for a certain bartender to come over. After a few minutes the brunette man walked over with a smirk.

"Colin! You're here early." Godric was the second sign he had received that Arthur was coming back. The 21 year old bartender was the mirror image the Gwaine he had known in Camelot so long ago. He still remembered when he found him a year ago.

_Flashback:_

_Merlin had been searching for centuries, but in the last few decades he had become more determined to find everyone. He has received the first sign of Arthur's return almost 40 years ago with the birth of his godson, Unwin. It has been difficult to believe, at first, that the cheerful smiling 5 month old was the old bitter king he had once been terrified of, the man who had drowned children and killed everyone he had even the already suspicion of using magic. But as the boy has grown the resemblance had become obvious. Not personality wise, obviously, thank God, but physically. Oh, he had gotten quiet the kick out of it when he has started teaching the old magic hating king how to conjure fire and move things when his mind. With Uther found, Merlin doubled his efforts in finding everyone else he had known back in Camelot. He had decided to first focus on Gwaine. The secret noble should be the easiest to find, and so he visited every pub be came across looking for any sign of his friend. He knew that Arthur hadn't returned yet, magic would tell him when he did. _

_He walked into a pub that had just opened last month. This was the fifth he'd checked in the past 2 days, but he had a good feeling about this one. As soon as he walked through the door, the young looking man heard a familiar voice and a grin lit up his features. _

_"Easy now," the voice said from a crowd of bikers. "Don't want you ladies getting hurt, now, would we?" Merlin felt the strange to laugh and cry at the same time. _

_Insulting a group of bikers. _

_Definitely Gwaine. _

_One of the bikers – most likely the leader – roared and took a swing at the figure in the middle, who dodged. For a few minutes, Merlin studied the man as he fought. Gwaine looked exactly like he had back then except for the clothes, which to be honest, we're just a modern version of what he would wear before he became a knight. Even his hair was the same length which was unusual given this century's habit of cutting hair short. The warlock jumped in himself after the assessment, using magic – discreetly – to fight them off and obviously giving a few hits to ward off suspicion. _

_"What's making you fight?" Gwaine asked at one point. _

_"10 to 1. I guess I just liked those odds," Merlin said with a grin as he remembered Gwaine saying something similar when they first met – the first time. Which was also in a bar fight. _

_Gwaine laughed. _

_"That's my line. Godric." Merlin hesitated for a second. _

_"Colin." Gw – Godric – smiled. _

_"Nice to meet you, Colin. Duck." Merlin ducked as Godric smashed the bottle he had been drinking from over the head of the man who had been about to attack the warlock. The bottle broke, sending whiskey and glass everywhere, making Godric pout muttering about it being a waste. _

_Some things never change. _

_Thank god. _

_It turned out that the bikers had been harassing the owner's daughter. Once said owner had heard what had happened, Godric had been offered a job on the spot_.

"Got nothing else to do right now," Merlin replied with a grin. Wrong. He had to find Gwen and the knights before he could take them all back. Gaius he had found about 5 years ago, running a private healing practice, and he'd seen Morgana and Mordred about 2 years ago in Dublin, but he wasn't touching that with a 10 foot pole. Everyone else he still had to find.

"I feel so loved," Godric said sarcastically as he poured them both a drink. He grinned back. "So, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Merls, but you're not usually here until closing."

"How do you feel about going to America for a while?"

"Will there be drinking?"

"Of course." Godric shrugged, throwing down a towel.

"What the hell. I'm not one for staying in one place long anyway. Time for a change in scenery."

"Unwin," Merlin called as he opened the door. Godric followed him in and Merlin gestured for him to take a seat in the living room. He sauntered over to an armchair and flopped down as Merlin continued calling for his godson. The 40 year old walked round the corner having been in his office trying to write a speech.

"What is it, I'm busy." Merlin gave Unwin a look.

"You haven't had coffee in a few hours, have you?" Unwin glared – not pouted – and Godric laughed as he heard the comment from the living room. "I'm going to America with Gwaine and Guy in a few days, are you coming with or staying here?" That was another good thing about Godric. After the 10th time of Merlin calling him Gwaine and correcting it to Godric, the man had just told him to call him Gwaine as long as he could call him Merlin. Apparently, Merlin and Morgana weren't the only ones who got dreams from Magic. Oh that was a shock.

"_How did you know that?!"_

_"A troll told me in a dream. I'm Strong, you're Magic and some guy called Arthur, apparently he's brave. Never met the guy, but he seems like a Princess to me."_

Though he didn't know if Morgana's current life had visions.

"Merlin, I'm a politician, I can't just go gallivanting across the world!"

"It's just to America! You could say it was a political visit!"

Unwin gave him a disbelieving look.

"What _possible_ reason could I have for a political visit to America?!"

_'How about finding the wife and knights of your son who just so happens to be the king of an ancient kingdom.'_ He decided against saying that. Unwin had accepted calling him Merlin and he had never really had a chance to deny magic existing due to having been doing magic himself since he was five years old, but Arthurian 'myths' being real had always been a bit much for him. His magical godfather's name was just a coincidence.

Merlin smirked to himself as he walked out the front door having convinced Unwin to go to America with them. '_Though, leaving him with Godric might make him change his mind again_," he thought to himself.

Now there was one more thing he needed.

"Got any strawberries?" Merlin spun around in shock. That sounded like...

"Freya?!" The brunette girl laughed at the look on his face as she hugged him tightly. As soon as he got over the shock, he hugged her back just as tightly. As soon as she pulled away a few minutes later, their lips met in a passionate kiss that had waited centuries to happen.

"What was that for?" Freya asked, breathless, as they pulled away. Merlin just shook his head with a grin.

"Being here."

"Does that mean I get another?"

After another few kisses – and wolf whistles from a few people. Lucky Godric was inside annoying Unwin, because otherwise, he would never hear the end of it – they pulled away and started walking together. Merlin frowned suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Freya asked, worried.

"No, no, nothing, it's just... How are you even here? You can't leave the water or..." Freya took his hand, smiling.

"When everyone from Camelot started to return, I was offered a chance. I could live again, away from the lake, I could come back to you. And I took it. Passed on my power in the lake to another and was reborn into this new life, and I've been waiting for you." Merlin smiled at her before thinking of something else.

"But what about your curse? Are you still a bastet, or are you no longer cursed?"

"Still the Bastet, but I can deal with that as long as I have you."

Merlin and Freya arrived outside the Crystal Cave a few hours later.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Freya asked him as they stopped just outside the entrance.

"1000 years and this was all I could find," Merlin told her. _"This_ is the _only_ option."

"Nothing comes free with the Crystal Cave."

"I know." He squeezed her hand and went inside, Freya shaking her head with a sigh, but following after him anyway.

After what felt like hours, they found what they were looking for. Conveniently placed in the centre of a small empty space deep in the cave was a large black crystal surrounded by multiple smaller white ones.

"This is it. The Crystal of Memory." The two of them shared a look before getting closer, only to be sorely disappointed when the inscription stated that they all had to be gathered there for the spell to work.

"Well," Freya said after a moment's silence. "You were going to look for the others anyway."

"Yes, but I was hoping I could meet them half way! As it is I'm now going to have to convince people who have no idea who I am or who they really are to come from wherever they are now all the way over here. How am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can go up to them and say 'hey guys, you're Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table from those Arthurian legends. Come with me, you'll get your memories back and I'll get us back to Camelot.'" Freya shrugged.

"You never know, it could work. You've tried stupider things." Merlin just scowled at the crystals before sighing, shoulders slumping.

"I suppose we'll just have to wing it."

5 hours later, they finally got to the airport. The drive there was not something Merlin was likely to forget any time soon, with Godric drinking from his 'water' and annoying Unwin whilst Unwin retaliated with subtle uses of magic so that no one outside the car noticed while Freya scolded then both for behaving like five year olds for the entire trip. Merlin spent half of it laughing at them much to Freya's annoyance. The glare she sent him every time he laughed shut him right up. For all of two minutes before he started up again.

"Alright guys," Merlin said, interrupting Godric's complaining – whining – when Unwin turned his drink into vinegar. "As much fun as listening to you two has been, it's time to get on the plane. Behave." He shot Godric a look in particular, and was rewarded with an innocent one. They were just walking up to the counter when a sudden rush hit him, making Merlin stumble against a wall. Freya rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, trying to steady him on his feet as Godric pulled the other arm over his shoulders and helped him sit down. Not that Merlin noticed.

(_An old man standing by a huge lake in a clearing.)_

"Merlin?" Freya tried to get his attention, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

(_Rising through murky water, confusion taking over everything else.)_

All three of them were trying to get his attention when two security guys walked up.

"Is there a problem here?" Unwin turned to face them.

"There's no problem. We're just resting before the plane trip." The slight hint of magic in his words that made the guards leave had Freya once again consider how ironic it was for Merlin to have taught someone who used to be a magic hating king how to use magic. Both of them ignored Godric making a comment about them not being the droids they were looking for.

(_Blonde hair came up first, followed by a familiar face and the armour clad form of King Arthur Pendragon.) _

Suddenly Merlin took in a deep gasping breath as if he'd been the one in the lake and started laughing, joyful shocked laughter that had everyone around him – apart from the three who travelled with him – looking at him weirdly.

"Merlin?" the three asked at the same time, worried.

"Arthur!"

"Who?" Godric asked, confused. Unwin groaned, slightly annoyed, rolling his eyes whilst Freya's eyes widened in understanding.

"You guys go ahead, I've got something to do." With that he ran off. "I'll be there in a few days!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Who's Arthur?" Godric questioned again. Freya just put a hand on his shoulder smiling as she turned him towards the plane where Guy was already waiting. "Is it the princess the troll mentioned?"

Arthur has just awoken feeling groggy. Looking around he realised that he was surrounded by water and slowly floating upwards. Somehow, he was able to breath despite the lack of air. 'What the hell is going on?' he wondered. A second ago he was preparing for battle with Merlin and now he was floating upwards through water. 'Where is that idiot anyway?" Arthur's mind was racing. After what felt like an eternity Arthur finally breached the surface of the water and drifted over to the bank and was suddenly he standing face to face with Dragoon the Great wearing some rather unusual clothes. "YOU!" Arthur yelled at the sorcerer.

"Yes, me."

"You killed my father and used me as a horse! I should run you through!"

"I didn't kill your father," Dragoon said. "That was Morgana. Though you as a horse was fun. So kind of you to help an old man." Dragoon ignored his spluttered protesting, smirking and slowly morphed back into his young form.

"Merlin!?" Arthur exclaimed then fainted only to be pushed back up by a glowing lady of the lake. "Merlin what in god's name is going on here? Arthur asked hoping that there was some kind of non-magical explanation although he knew that there was no chance that was actually the case "and what the hell are those?" he said eyebrows raised pointing at Merlin's skinny jeans "You look like you have had your legs replaced by twigs."

Merlin decided to disregard the first question so just said as though Arthur was a bumbling buffoon "Arthur these are skinny jeans, they're sort of fashionable and I thought they looked good on me. Don't get jealous because you wouldn't fit into them, maybe we should keep you away from the sausages and bacon here too," Merlin added with a grin.

"MERLIN! I AM NOT FAT!" Merlin grinned.

"You're welcome. And also I thought a thousand years would be long enough to get over the whole 'Merlin has magic' thing," Merlin joked, putting air quotation marks around 'Merlin has magic'. Arthur instinctively reached for his sword at glared at Merlin, readying himself for a fight. Merlin raised his hand; his eyes glowed golden and Arthur froze. "I guess the prat forgot then" Merlin muttered to himself as he wondered around the frozen Arthur. "Alright," Merlin said to himself after a few minutes. "Best get this over with." He erased the last thing that happened before unfreezing him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, slightly confused as to why his hand was resting on the hilt if his sword like he was about to draw it.

"I have magic and you're OK with it because I've used it to save your prattish arse and Camelot more times than anything else, which is saying something because I've had it my whole life, and I've lived for over 1000 years. Now, shall we go find the others? They've been reincarnated."

Arthur was shocked silent for a full two minutes before...

"WHAT?!"

**And that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

_**Gwercival! And I also hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also none of the characters have surnames. **_

**Because the only name suitable for Godric is obviously Gryffindor. **

_**Obviously. So without Gwaine having a surname mentioned, neither will the others. **_

**And also, Merlin decided to learn discretion. **

_**Who knew he had it in him.**_

**And also, I tried coming up with some kind of rhyming thing to go on the bit with the crystals, but I'm no good at rhyming. Sorry. **

**\- Kyrian Mikaelson **

**\- ****_Agent R_**


End file.
